1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an outage management, and more particularly to an outage schedule management apparatus and method configured for use in EMS (Energy Management System).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The information disclosed in this Discussion of the Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.
In general, an EMS (Energy Management System) is an uppermost system of a power grid to manage supply/demand of entire power and operation of the system.
An outage schedule system of the EMS manages a schedule and operation of idle facilities. It should be noted that all facilities forming a power system are always under an operable state. That is, facilities may be stopped in operation for routine maintenance/repair or for the purpose of prior preventive maintenance by finding abnormal symptoms such as overheating and the like, or newly installing adjacent facilities or changing system configuration, the operation of which is called an outage or outage event, where set-up of system operation program is called an outage schedule or outage scheduling according to outage conditions.
The outage schedule is manually inputted by handwriting by a field worker at each area, reviewed by using programs including power flow calculation and fault calculation, and determined by the analysis for approval. However, the input by handwriting of outage schedule information ranging from hundreds to thousands of outage events a year is problematic in terms of waste of human resources, and process time as it takes lots of time.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view illustrating an outage schedule management method according to prior art, where yearly, monthly and daily outage schedule information are inputted by hand or by handwriting to a field worker of each area, and outage approval is determined by forming an outage information-applied system through power flow calculation, fault calculation and credible accident interpretation.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional outage management includes a scheduled outage (100) and an emergency outage (200), where the scheduled outage (100) further includes an approval operation (110) and a notification operation (120).
A yearly outage review (111) is to prepare a utility (or facilities) outage schedule to be processed in a year in a predetermined format and to disclose (115) at every November end. A monthly outage review (112) is to prepare utility outage schedule to be processed in next month in a predetermined format and to disclose (115) at every 20th day. A temporary outage (113) is to prepare a utility outage schedule to be processed temporarily in a predetermined format and to disclose (115) along with a next day outage review (114). The next day outage review (114) is to prepare facilities outage schedule to be processed in next day in a predetermined format and to disclose (115) at 18:00 hours every day.
A next day outage list (122) in the notification operation (120) is a list transmitted from regional control centers to electricity feed stations. The list thus received is inputted by a field worker by hand (126, 123).
The field worker reviews (131) influences applied to system through power flow calculation, fault calculation and credible accident interpretation, determines (132) whether the outage is appropriate for system operation standard via a conference, and determines (133, 134) whether to trigger the outage as a result of the conference.
Meanwhile, if an emergency outage occurs (201), relevant regional electricity feed station requests a power exchange of an outage approval (202). The field worker inputs the received outage schedule by hand (203), reviews (204) influences applied to system through power flow calculation, fault calculation and credible accident interpretation, determines (205) whether the outage is appropriate for system operation standard via a conference, and determines (206, 207) whether to trigger the outage as a result of the conference.
In scheduling stage of power system in the conventional EMS system, a region where an outage is triggered is largely formed with a weaker system condition over that of an original system operation plan, due to non-consideration of separate outage condition for facilities. Furthermore, all outage scheduling are inputted by the field workers by hand, a system is newly constructed through an existing programs based on the handwritten outage scheduling, and whether to approve the outage is determined through a conference based on experiences by the field workers through the power flow calculation, fault calculation and credible accident interpretation.
However, the conventional outage management system thus described is problematic in that outage schedule information is manually processed to require many human resources, whereby process time is lengthened to make it difficult to establish reliability and credibility.
Another problem is that outage schedule is processed in written form to allow information on next day outage to be shared at 18:00 hours every day, information on monthly outage to be shared at every 20th day of a month, and information on yearly outage to be shared in November, such that it is difficult to share the information on outage and to determine validity of whether to reflect the outage schedules.